


Lotusland (莲花土地)

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Forced Bride, Forced Crossdress, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Historical, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Mpreg, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Oh Sehun, Prince of Demesne came to Lotusland in search of a Bride...and found Xi Luhan, Prince of Cerise...from that first sighting he knew that he would have no one else...





	1. - - Premise - -

**Author's Note:**

> Title change from The Kingdom of Monera to Lotusland (莲花土地)!!!

Every since the day Crown Prince Xi Lu Han of Cerise was born he'd been in danger. Which led to his mother handing him over to a woman treading on both the Kingdoms of Cerise and Demesne. To a place known by their inhabitants as Lotusland, the border of both Kingdoms.

At Lotusland Luhan grew up like the rest of the girl's there. He trained to serve his future husband and obey any order given to him. If not he was flogged as punishment Crown Prince or not. He learned how to cook and clean.

Studied of both Cerise and Demesne with the rest of the girls. Acknowledged what was approximate to wear and during which times to wear them when the occasion permitted. All the while he knew of his royal status.

The Crown Prince of Cerise's 18th birthday was on this day which just so happened to be the Crown Prince of Demesne's day to choose his bride. It was tradition in both Kingdoms for the men of the royal families to choose a bride from Lotusland. It placed that way in order to keep the power between both Kingdoms on equal standing and so far it worked.

There was no strife between the two Kingdoms for over a century. That however did not mean their own people weren't plotting against them. They always had to be careful of the possibility. In last eighteen years the Kingdom of Cerise was feeling this plait.

Danger lurked way too close to home. Security measures had to be made. That was why no one knew of the Crown Prince's existence other than the head of Lotusland and Luhan's parents.

That is the sole reason that everything all came to a huge problem right there in Lotusland when Crown Prince Oh Se Hun was to choose his bride. The Prince had went through almost every girl there finding fault in all of them until his eyes lands on the magnetic presence that was 'Lady Xi' among those many sadden girls. None of the other girls knew his true identification as a boy or his real identity as their Prince so they're long standing hatred of 'her' showed upon their faces.

Prince Luhan found himself cornered knowing full well who he was by birth. He could not be anyone's bride without his parents' permission. The head of Lotusland almost had a heart attack at Prince Sehun's choice of bride. She was about to voice her protest the union when Luhan's pretty voice cut through the air like a knife.

"May we talk in private?" Luhan stood there before the other Prince dressed in aquamarine linens with a sheer wrap around it. He was a vision of all the luxury in the world. In Sehun's mind that is. At his words the head did not contest his wish. She allowed to them to leave the room.

"Anything for my beautiful fiancé." Sehun easily replied following his young fiancé out the choosing chamber.

Luhan led Sehun to a secluded chamber far from any of the eavesdropping girls trying to listen in on their conversation. He opened the door in a gentle manner allowing the confused Prince to step inside. He then followed him shutting the door back with the sound of the lock hitching in to place.

He stood in front of the door leaning against it for stability. Slightly for courage in order to say the next words popping up rapidly in his head. After that gaining his voice to actually speak what he was thinking out loud.

"I can't marry you..." Luhan sighed turning his back to the frowning Prince when he spoke.

"And why is that?" Sehun asked trying to hold back a harsh growl of his disapproval.

"I'm not who you think I am-" Luhan quickly retorted only for the angered Prince to interrupt him when he was still speaking.

"Then tell me who you are, Lady Xi." Sehun responded in return with wary concern in his eyes as he intently observed the 'girl' standing in front of him.

"...I'm Prince Luhan of the Kingdom of Cerise, but I know that my words alone won't deter you from what you think is the truth..." Luhan whispered slowly began removing his robes from of his slender frame until he was standing before the eyes of the bewildered future King of Demesne.

Sehun's eyes widened in shock slowly dwindling down to want showcasing his desire for the now naked Prince. His small little frame slender like of a girl's, porcelain-like flesh, and tiny pink penis hanging between pale thighs. It all had the Prince of Demesne wondering if inside of his asshole was just as pink as his penis. His mouth watering at the very thought of it.

Originally, he had picked out 'Lady Xi' for her pretty doe eyes, perfect button nose, soft luscious pink lips, and shy nature. He fallen for the girl at the first shy glance of her. He had not expected the girl to be an actual boy.

Royalty at that. The Prince of Cerise. Which he still could not wrap his head around considering the fact that the King and Queen of Cerise had no children. At least that was what his parents had been told, which in turn he'd learned that truth from them. He needed to know the truth. And now.

"Tell me Prince Luhan, how can I believe a word of what you say?" Sehun asked with a sceptical hiss in a demanding voice so that the Prince of Cerise would not lie to him.

"I don't really care if you do but if that fact still matters to you as to why we cannot wed then talk to the head of Lotusland. She will give you the answers that you seek." Luhan retorted glaring back at the other Prince for using such a harsh authoritative tone with him. He completely ignored the fact that he was naked before the other's eyes as they continued to speak to one another.

"But I'm asking you, so tell me what I want to know or I will take you right on this floor beneath our feet as sure as I'm standing here now, Luhan." Sehun warned a threatening frown marring his forehead as his eyes gave Luhan's fragile naked body another sweep.

"My parents thought I'd be in grave danger in the palace when I was born so security measures had to be made for my own safety. I was taken to the border of both our Kingdoms- to Lotusland. That is why no one knew of my existence other than the head of Lotusland and my parents." Luhan began to explain turning his back on the Prince giving him the perfect view of his shapely rear end but his long blond locks just about covered it.

"I'm sorry to hear that-" Sehun replied bending down to pick up the other boy's fallen robes. Once they were held in his hand, he straightened his body out closing the distance between him and the naked Prince. He then placed the robe over Luhan's shoulders easily tracing his neckline with the tips of his fingers causing Luhan to shudder softly at his touch. Noticing what he was doing to the other, sehun dropped his hands at his sides.

"Yeah, well, everything had been going fine until you showed up seeking a bride for yourself." Luhan sneered turning around again to face Sehun after wrapping his robe properly around his small frame.

At Luhan's choice of words, Sehun laughed. His wasn't at all deterred from his purpose for coming to Lotusland. He was going to marry the woman he had chosen for his bride. Boy or not. Sehun's eyes darkened to lust with every word that he spoke whilst eyeing his beauteous bride to be,

"I haven't changed my mind about marrying you Luhan. You will be my wife no matter your gender or your true status in this life."


	2. - - Desire - -

A mere week had passed since Prince Sehun's arrival to Lotusland picking a petrified Prince Luhan to be his bride thinking that the younger male had been an actual girl. During that whole week, Luhan had been avoiding the Prince like he was the devil's spawn because Sehun continuously refused to take no for an answer. The Prince of Demesne was really determined to make Luhan his bride even though he knew full well who the younger really was and why he couldn't marry him.

Luhan was baffled by the undeterred Prince. He couldn't understand why the elder wanted him. He could not give him children, the heir to the throne of Demesne. He wasn't a woman. Both he and the elder knew that, but Sehun's mind was still set on marrying him no matter the consequences laid out before his very eyes.

Somehow Luhan had to convince the other of finding another bride otherwise he would have no choice but to marry the hard-headed Prince. Luhan laid back against his bed snuggling up in between the silk sheets of his bed. He sighed, breath filled with annoyance and dejection. He had no idea of how he was going to achieve all of that. Like he had mentioned before, Sehun was a hard Prince to bargain with.

Luhan sat up at the sound of his chamber door being opened. He pulled his silk aquamarine robes against his body, tying the belt around his waist in place as the door opened revealing the dominating Prince his thoughts had recently been lost on. He watched as the elder entered his chamber shutting the door back in place before walking up to his bed.

"W-what are you doing in here, S-sehun?" Luhan squeaked out at the sight of the other Prince shifting his weight in bed from the nervousness fluttering inside the pit of his somach.

"I came to see my fiancé before I left for home." Sehun said as if it was the simplest thing in the world to call the other Prince his.

"Home? So soon?" Luhan asked puzzled that Sehun was finally leaving Lotusland on his own accord. He completely ignored the pang in his heart at the thought of Sehun actually leaving him behind. No, he was not upset about that at all.

"Yes, I have to get my Kingdom prepared for their new Queen's arrival and our wedding of course." Sehun answered, a slow smirk grazing his lips at the hint of worry within his fiancé's voice at the mention of him leaving.

At his words Luhan glared at him hissing, "For the final time, Sehun, I am not marrying you."

"You are. We won't have this conversation again. When I return, I want you to be packed up and ready to go in a week's time. Now, I'll take my leave. Goodnight, Luv." Sehun said ending the conversation leaving no room for discussion, face dark with his words as he opened the door to Luhan's chamber walking through it. The door slammed causing Luhan's heart to lurch inside of his chest at the sound of it.

Luhan glanced down at his soft petal-like hands feeling at a tear slipped past his cheek on to the top of one of them without him realizing it. He wondered if this was his life. Was he supposed to always play by another's rules and command?

His heart ached. He couldn't understand why his mother never came to get him. Wasn't he the right age for the throne? Or was he just an expendable candiate that she could so easily get rid of?

He laid back down against his bed sheets as more tears rolled down from his eyes. Maybe he should just marry Sehun. His own Kingdom didn't need him after all or his mother would've came for him already. At that thought Luhan closed his eyes finally drifted off to sleep.

Another full week passed by with Luhan enoying his life as he had before Sehun's sudden arrival in to his life. All of his belongings were already packed up as the other Prince commanded that they should be. He was in the Blossom Lounge with the rest of the girls who had no yet been picked as someone's bride.

He was leaning on one of the lounge sofas waving a beautifully decorated Cerise fan trying to keep himself cooled down inside of the warm chamber. As he was doing this he didn't notice Sehun's presence or his intense staring whilst he giggled and smiled along with the rest of the girls. So Sehun cleared out his throat silencing the whole of the room finally capturing Luhan's pretty doe eyes in his direction.

He smirked at the flush decorating his soon-to-be wife's face at the mere sight of him. He loved the effect he easily had on the other. He walked over to where Luhan was seated watching as the younger politely sat up allowing him the space to sit next to him as he placed his fan in his lap gesturing for the rest of girls to leave them alone inside of the chamber. The girls all stood up and left in an orderly fashion, one by one, knowing that the next conversation that the two would have had nothing to do with them.

"You've returned..." Luhan whispered with his nerves starting to the better of him. He knew that this day was coming yet he still was not prepared for it.

"Only to claim my bride." Sehun chortled back his answer staring at Luhan who had turned his face away from with a faint blush ghosting over his pretty porcelain cheeks.

"I see." Luhan gave a simple reply lifting up his hand fan to began fanning himself to help cover up the anxiety he was feeling inside from being close to Prince Sehun once again.

"Have you done as I have asked of you?" Sehun enquired reaching out his hand to grip Luhan's chin in his hold. He forced the younger Prince to turn his head back towards his direction with Luhan glaring back at him for doing so.

"You mean what you have commanded of me, then, yes, I have." Luhan scoffed with a scowl angrily fanning Sehun's hand away from his face.

"Come then. Let's get your things so that we may leave Lotusland once and for all." Sehun said in that domineering voice once again knowing that it was the only way Luhan would willingly do as he had asked of him outstretching a hand for his bride to hold.

Luhan glanced at it as if were a foreign object in his line of sight. He gazed up at Sehun finding the elder was unamused with his rebellious behavior so he quickly took hold of his hand with Sehun pulling him straight in to his embrace. Luhan gazed in to Sehun eyes and saw what the Prince of Demesne so clearly desired and that was him which only served to scare him at the thought of being what someone else desired.

He had never felt that kind of fear before and that was terrifying. Luhan tried to get himself out of the relentless Prince's hold but then Sehun just had to lean in to kiss him allowing Luhan to beat at his back and struggle against him in his hold until he gave in opening his mouth for the elder Prince's eager tongue to enter his wet craven. He felt when Sehun swiped his tongue all round his mouth teasing his tongue under his control causing him to moan beneath him at the soft brush of their perfectly joined lips.

He tightened his hold upon Luhan's waist deepening their shared kiss just a bit before he pushed himself away from him. His gaze locked up Luhan's lush pink lips now swollen by the touch of his own. He wanted to kiss them again but he held himself back placing his hand at the small of his bride's back to lead him out of the Blossom Lounge.

He lead Luhan outside of the where a carriage awaited for the arrival. All of Luhan's belongings were inside already ready. Even the dresses he had tried to leave behind but Sehun had ordered them to be brought along with the rest of his things without the younger knowing.

He picked Luhan up bridal style carrying him over to the carriage as the footman opened the door for him to place his dazed out bride out bride. He thinks maybe that he went a little to far with the kiss but he wasn't about to jinx a quiet and well behaved Luhan. He placed Luhan down inside of the carriage on the seat in a gentle manner before stepping inside himself. The footman closed the door to the carriage getting back in to his place before they took of from Lotusland heading to a new beginning in the Kingdom of Demesne.


	3. - - Marriage - -

The Kingdom of Demesne was nothing like anything Luhan had ever seen before or ever imagined inside of his head in the week he'd spent thinking about the place he would now call his home. Excitement bubbled up inside of his chest at the prospect of seeing a new place. This was his first be anywhere besides at Lotusland because he had been forced to live there.

The carriage they were in ceased all movement once it sat in front of the enormous sized Demesne palace. Servants lined up outside to greet them at their arrival. A footman came up to the carriage door opening it for them with Prince Sehun stepping out first.

He reached out a hand for Luhan to take and the latter reluctantly did so with grace and elegance. Both tought to him by the head of Lotusland since he was old enough to talk. He glanced at Sehun giving the Prince a grim smile telling him to release his hold on his hand. So Sehun did so in an almost reluctant manner.

Luhan observed his surroundings as Sehun placed his hand at the small of his back leading inside the palace. Once inside, they were greeted by Sehun's parents. The King and Queen happily accepted Luhan like he was already apart of their family.

Sehun told that he wanted to get Luhan situated in to palace then would take about plans for their wedding. The Royal couple allowed them to leave and Sehun breathed in a sigh of relief. He led them off guiding Luhan to his new bedchamber promising him that he would give him a tour of the palace at a later date. He excused himself from the chamber once a knock sounded at the door.

A servant stood before him with a pouch in his hand. He took the pouch from the servant peaking inside the pouch. He smirked. It held the item that he needed inside of it. He dismissed the servant before returning to Luhan's chamber finding younger unpacking the few belongings that he owned.

He walked up his distracted betrothed wrapping his arm around his small with an annoyed grunt. That they were he wanted of the beautiful male's attention on himself. So took whatever Luhan was holding in his hands and tossed it upon the bed turning Luhan in his embrace.

Luhan frowned up a him, "Sehun, I'm trying to unpack my stuff."

Sehun returned with a snort, "I can see that, but I don't really care."

"And why is that?" Luhan scoffed back at him.

"I have already waited too long to hold you in my arms in a proper manner." Sehun snarled affectionately as he slid a hand up from Luhan waist to his back to caress the right side of his beautiful face.

"How sad for you then." Luhan scoffed again lifting up his own hand to remove Sehun's hand from off his face taking it in his hold.

Sehun pouted, "Oh, how you hurt me with your words."

Luhan asked ignoring Sehun's pouting face when he does, "Is that all, your majesty."

"No. I want to kiss you." Sehun pouted some more, a whine lingering in his voice.

"Right now?" Luhan asked with an amused twinkle in his eyes, tilting his head to the side as he eyed his betrothed warily.

"Yes, right now. So will you give me the honor to brush my lips against yours in a gentle kiss?" Sehun enquired softly, pressing his forehead against Luhan's when he spoke.

"It depends. Do you think that you deserve to kiss me?" Luhan probed liking the glimmer of hope twinkling within the elder's eyes as he playfully teased him, wrapping his arms properly around Sehun's neck.

Sehun said with the hyper nod of his head at the prospect of finally kissing his beautiful betrothed, "I do. I really do."

"Oh, really? Then why haven't you kissed me yet?" Luhan teased with a quirked brow at Sehun right before he pulled the younger in to a soft press of lips.

"Oh, are we interrupting a private situation between you young people?" The Queen's cheerful voice interrupted their sweet little shared moment just when Sehun was about take their innocent kiss to a higher level of intoxication.

"Not at all, mother. Father." Sehun forced a cheerful smile of his own as he parted from his dazed Bride to speak to his parents, a beautiful flushed expression covered Luhan's face. He released his hold on his befuddled Bride.

"The wedding preparations are ready when you both are." King Oh voiced with a proud fatherly smile taking hold of his wife's hand. As parents, they still could not believe that their only son was finally taking a wife. They were so very proud of him.

Sehun stated with a slight bow and his parents began to leave the chamber completely getting their son's subtle hint, "Okay, we will be there in just a bit."

Once Sehun's parents were out of the bedchamber Luhan hissed at him, "We are not getting married today, Oh Se Hun!"

"And why the hell not?" Sehun scowled, not liking the path their conversation was already heading in.

"Isn't it obvious?" Luhan scoffed with the annoyed roll of his eyes at the elder's oblivious mind.

"No, that's why I am asking you! So just tell me your reason for why we can't get married today!" Sehun exclaimed, his own annoyance starting to manifest itself.

Luhan sighed, "I can't get married to you without my mother's presence. It just simple isn't done in my Kingdom."

Sehun said with his own sigh, "Well it looks like we have a problem."

"Why, Sehun? Why do we have a problem?" Luhan grimaced when Sehun pulled him back in to his arms peering down at him in a loving way. Causing the latter to press his hands upon his chest with a faint dusting his cheeks when he learned against him.

"Because I want to marry you today, right at this very moment, with or without our parents being present to witness our union." Sehun stated in a soft murmur against Luhan's left ear.

"So what do you suppose that we do, Mr. I-can't-wait-to-marry-you?" Luhan inquired while he tried to keep his beating heart under control before he managed have a heart attack at such a young age because of his betroth's charmingly sweet words.

"We get married, in front of my parents, today and hold a grand wedding ceremony for your mother later. Come on what do you say to that, luv? My patience is almost to the point of extinction, Luhan. Please~" Sehun suggested ending in a slight whine when Luhan took too long to say anything back to him.

"Fine, but I need a few minutes to prepare myself for this." Luhan conceded to what Sehun had suggested or more like begged him to do.

"Why? You look beautiful to me no matter what you are wearing." Sehun pouted again. Why was Luhan making things hard for him? He couldn't stand it! He just wanted to marry his angel already!

"Of course you would say that, Sehun. But I'm being serious right now. I have traveled in these garments, I will not wed you in them. Now get out! Leave me! I need to get ready or we'll never get married at all today." Luhan glared at Sehun shooing the elder out of his bedchamber to which the latter happily yet reluctantly complied.

After Sehun was gone from his bedchamber, Luhan finished unpacking his belongings. He put them up where he wanted them to go as his mind went over his current situation. He couldn't believe that he would marry Sehun today without his mother at his side. Never mind the fact that he was born a male and cannot produce an heir to the throne or his own for that matter.

With a sigh, Luhan mustered up whatever courage he held deep within himself and got ready to wed Sehun. Once he was fully dressed in the wedding attire that the head of Lotusland had made for him by the rest of the girls there, he lefted his chamber stepping out in to the hall. One of the many servant girls of the palace stood before him stationed there to lead him to his wedding ceremony. He followed painstakingly behind her after taking a well deserved deep breath of air in to his slowly choking lungs.

She lead him down a few halls until they arrived at the chapel within the palace. Stepping inside of it, he was greeted by the sight Sehun standing beside his parents. He was dressed in rather princely attire yet it was something that he would not wear for they actually wedding day. Although to Luhan, the elder looked handsome no matter what he decided to wear.

Clearing out his distracted mind, Luhan walked up to his awaiting groom who had outstretched a hand towards him. He placed his hand in Sehun's with a beautiful nervous smile in place over his lips once he stood at his side. The Head Priestess of Demesne stood before them happily consummating the union of Princes.


End file.
